Meet My Parents
by Harley McCoy
Summary: These are just a bunch of oneshots of various Power Ranger couples meeting their boyfriend's or girlfriend's parents for the first time.
1. Mr Special

**A/N:** Hey this is my first try at something like this, so please review. I'm going to attempt to do both sides, but do them separately. And I'm going to try to do all couples that come to my mind. If you like my style and your afraid I might skip one you love, shoot me a review or something, um – I don't do slash – sorry. Enjoy, I worked hard to get the characters and everything right. Please leave a review; they really are a big help and motivation for me. And huge thanks to all who have read and reviewed my other stories. Thanks for all your support. Sorry, it's so long . . . I guess I got carried away again. Not all will probably be this long. Oh and I don't own Power Rangers in any sense . . . um, yeah, still don't own them. Happy New Year to you all.

Mr. Special

"What are they arguing about now?" Madison asked. After returning to Briarwood, it had only taken Nick about a week to muster up the courage to tell Madison how he felt about her, and for the two to officially become a couple.

"Who knows?" Xander replied sarcastically from behind the register. Madison sighed.

"I was gonna ask Nick to come over tomorrow to meet my parents. It's been about three months since we started dating and he's been able to some how avoid meeting my parents." Madison informed, sighing again as she watched her sister and Nick continue to bicker. "Will they ever stop?" Madison whined, lowering her head as she leaned her fore arms on the counter.

"Doubt it." Chip answered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Those two will stop fighting about the same time Chip finally gains the courage to ask Vida out." Xander commented, receiving a death stare from Chip and a small giggle from Madison. She quickly stopped laughing as she watched her boyfriend storm out of the store.

"Well, here goes nothing." Madison said taking a deep breath.

"Good luck." Chip said for encouragement. Madison jogged after the former red ranger, who was already mounting his bike.

"So, who's going to go and calm down V?" Xander asked, staring at Chip.

"Fine, but I'm taking this." Grabbing one of the old records Toby had put on the counter to be donated to charity.

"For what, mate?" The Australian asked, clearly confused.

"Protection." Chip said leaving for the back room Vida had disappeared to.

Outside, Madison finally caught up with the very pissed off Nick. Madison quickly straddled his front wheel, placing her hands on the handlebars of the bike. Nick muffled something under his helmet.

"What?" the former blue mystic ranger asked.

"I said. Are you crazy? I was about to take off. You could've gotten hurt." Nick finally got out, after taking off his helmet. Nick killed the engine and starred at her in amazement.

"I have to tell you something. It's important." Nick looked at her intensely, and hesitated before replying.

"What?" He asked, a little worried about what could be so important that she would do something dangerous, like step in front of his bike when he's about to take off. Madison walked around to the side of his bike in order to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to come and have dinner with my parents." Madison said softly, afraid of another volatile blow up from him.

"Oh, come on, Maddie." Nick complained.

"Please, you haven't met them, and my parents really want to meet you. I don't know how much longer my father's going to be okay with me seeing you without his approval. And my father will find a way Nick." Madison further reasoned to her stubborn boyfriend.

"Come on." He said again. _'Aww, not the pout – not the puppy-dog eyes.'_ "Alright." He said with a sigh of defeat. "Is your sister going to be there?" Nick asked, praying she wouldn't. Madison shrugged her shoulders, and once again he let out a sigh. "I was going on my lunch break, want to come?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Certainly." Madison said rather cheerfully, accepting the spare helmet Nick kept with him. She hopped on his bike and the two sped away. Madison held on tight, as a quick thought passed through her mind. _'Wonder if Xander will notice I'm leaving?'_

Xander had watched the whole thing play out from the display window. "Well, everything seems like it worked out – wait . . . where is she going?" Xander asked no one in particular as he watched the two leave on Nick's bike. "She's not allowed a break for another . . ." Xander quickly peering down at his watch. "Two hours!" He exclaimed to the empty music store.

**Rocca's House**

Nick placed his helmet under his arm. "Probably should have left you at home." He said patting the seat of his bike. Nick walked up to the house and rang the doorbell_. 'It's now or never, I guess.'_ "Can't believe I got suckered into this." He groaned.

Madison descended the stairs to answer the door and was surprised to see her mother there already, opening the door to let Nick in. Of course, Madison wasn't the only one surprised. Nick looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. "Hey, he – hi . . .hi . . . Mrs. Rocca. How are you?" Nick finally got out.

"I'm just fine, Nicolas. Come on in. Let me take your jacket." Nick shrugged off his leather jacket; also thinking that was a bad idea to bring. Nick wore a red sweater vest with a white tee shirt underneath, and black jeans. "Heard you pull up on your motorcycle." Mrs. Rocca said as she went to lay his jacket on the arm of the couch, before being beckoned by her husband about sauce bubbling in a pot. Nick just nervously smiled as she left.

Madison wore a white tank top underneath a light blue v- neck long sleeved shirt, and light blue jeans. She rushed up and kissed him. As the two separated, Madison could see how tense Nick was, and whispered, "It's just a dinner." Nick nodded, just to let her know he heard her not because he felt any better. _'You mean my last super. I've got to get their approval. Maddie means too much to me. I've fought the master and this dinner scares me more.'_

They all took their seats shortly after. Everything was delicious, not like Nick would have known that. Nick unfortunately never got the chance to truly appreciate Mrs. Rocca's cooking. Mr. Rocca grilled Nick mercilessly and Nick was pretty sure he failed every question. After each question, Nick wearily looked at Madison for support, resulting at both women shooting dirty looks at the older gentlemen, who would simply smile back at the two.

Nick went over his responses to her father's questions in his head trying to weigh out the odds that he was going to be able to see Madison again. _'Let's see. I ride a bike, and wear a leather jacket that already makes me a rebel, and a troublemaker, probably with a record. Which I don't have! I still live with my sister; I work at the Rock Porium and don't go to college. But I plan to become an apprentice for a mechanic down the street to learn the trade, and possibly down the road become his partner, or open my own shop. And the worse thing is I helped saved both the human and magical realm – I'm the light! My mom and my cousin are powerful sorceresses and my dad is a powerful wizard. And . . . and I can't even slap that down on my resume to show I'm not a good for nothing because they don't even know that we were rangers. Why didn't Madison and Vida tell them?! . . . I so bombed this.'_

Nick, along with Madison, who was giving him sympathetic looks the entire time, could see this was going down hill fast. Madison had never seen her dad interrogate a boy so thoroughly, not even the ones Vida brought home. This was the first guy she brought to really meet her parents, and now she was kind of glad about that. All the others had been minor meet and greets. Nick remembered never sticking around long enough to meet a girl's parents. He never actually cared this much about a girl before, or been in a relationship as long, he was always on the move. Madison worried that if the dinner didn't go well the guy she fell in love with would be torn away from her again. Both teens felt their happiness slip away with every passing minute.

When dinner was done, Mrs. Rocca got up to clean off the table and do the dishes. "You boys can go in the living room to get to know each other. . . relax. Madison, you'll help me, right?" she asked her daughter, which was her way of letting her father and Nick have time to get to know each other. Madison knew this immediately, and could do nothing but agree to help her mother, since it really wasn't a question but a polite request. Nick looked at his current girlfriend, at this rate – he would be referring to her as the girl whose parents have a restraining order on him. She mouthed sorry, as she left to see what her mother wanted, carrying plates into the kitchen.

Nick reluctantly joined Mr. Rocca in the living room. Mr. Rocca had already sat down, his soda in his hand and was relaxing in his recliner. Nick didn't notice how tall and how built he was for a man his age until now, seeing as he had already been sitting when Nick entered the dining room earlier that evening. The young man wondered what the older man could possibly do career wise that he needed to be so built._ 'If I make it through this dinner, it will be nothing less of a miracle.' _Nick thought to himself, swallowing hard.

The older man starred at a picture hanging on the wall directly across from him like it had been purposely been placed there. The picture was of Vida and Madison standing together an arm around one another, in the back ground a lake. _'Must be from vacation.'_ Nick concluded. Nick figured it had to be a few years old, possibly before high school because Madison was wearing braces and Vida's hair was shoulder length, plus they just looked – well, not as mature, Nick guessed. He couldn't put a finger quite on the last one. Nick looked around the room at all the knick-knacks, and pictures, mostly of Madison and Vida growing up. He laughed to himself a little at some of them. The teen seen some pictures that he definitely could have used on Vida for black mail, or even Madison, although he would never do that to the girl he loves. Some were pretty embarrassing, but cute. The smile he wore soon vanished when Mr. Rocca cleared his throat.

"You know, Nick. My girls mean more to me than anything in the world and then some." Mr. Rocca started to say, not looking at Nick, but gazing straight ahead at the picture on the wall. A smile plastered on his face. Nick just stared at the gentleman, not too sure what to say.

"I have been called into their school so many times you think I attended the school myself. Drop them off and be back in time for lunch. Usually, but not always, some little, snot-nosed, bratty, little boy would pick on Madison, and Vida would beat the snot out of him. And then Madison would defend her sister's action by talking back to the teacher, or whoever, and then about a half hour to hour later I was in the principal's office with them. I never got lost on parent-teacher nights, I knew the building so well. And I was never mad at them about it. They were my girls." Mr. Rocca said laughing softly about it. When he was done, he looked over at the topic of conversation his baby girl always seemed to talk about. Her father remembering when all his girls could talk about was the day trips he was going to take them on. He peered at the young man, who every time he mention Madison's name would light up and smile, a light pink coloring his cheeks. Nick tried not to laugh at Mr.Rocca's retelling of his infamous trips to Vida and Madison's school.

Now looking Nick in the eyes, he continued. "I have grilled, interrogated, and given the third-degree to every boy – regardless of age that's stepped foot in this house, or that I have caught wind of hanging with my daughters." A lump grew in Nick's throat as Mr. Rocca continued. "Even your friends. That Don Juan . . . um . . . what's his name . . . Xander, and that Wonder Boy – Chip." Nick almost choked trying not to laugh at the names her father had given them. _'If I get a name, I wonder what it would be? Biker Boy.' _Nick pondered. The former red ranger was rather surprised that his friends never enlightened him about this, or for that matter, why was her father even divulging all this to him.

"The only person I think who is equally as tough – maybe even tougher on boys is Vida. Vida is very protective." Nick remembered quite well that talk Vida had with him not minutes after her sister came rushing into the store to tell her the news of them becoming officially a couple. She trapped him in the back room. He was pretty sure she was going to kill him, instead she just guaranteed she would if he made her sister cry. "Now that I think about it, Maddie is the same with Vida, except where Vida is blunt, Maddie is subtle." Mr. Rocca explained. _'No kidding.'_ Nick responded in his head.

"My point is . . ." Mr. Rocca started. "Earlier today, Vida came to me and said to go easy on you. She said she's hung out with you a lot, and stuff. Said you were something special, a decent guy, and would do anything for my little girl." Mr. Rocca paused to take a deep breath. Nick raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _'No way! Is he talking about the same Vida? The Vida I know?'_ As the older gentleman began Nick paid extra close attention. "What I'm trying to get at is for my daughter to say that – well, you must be something special. But don't think that gets you off scott-free. Because **Mr. Special**, you break my baby girl's heart and you're going to have to deal with me and the last thing you want to do . . . is deal with Vida." Her father warned. Normally Nick would roll his eyes at a statement like that, but he could tell her father was being dead serious – frighteningly serious. "Now get out of here. You guys are young, you don't want to spend your night with us." Mr. Rocca told Nick.

Nick was about to lie and say he didn't mind and was having a great time, even though, all Nick could do the entire night was think of things he rather be doing other than this, like clean Fire hearts' teeth, living quarters, claws, etc.

"Hey, you deaf, Mr. Special? Didn't you hear me?" Mr. Rocca asked._ 'What is that my new name? Mr. Special. Just Great. Well it can't be worse than Xander's or Chip's.' _Nick thought, before realizing he was free to go.

Nick jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket, and dashed for the door almost knocking down the two women, who were entering the living room just then. "Where's the fire?" Mrs. Rocca asked the young man.

"I told him that they were free to go." Mr. Rocca answered for the boy.

Mrs. Rocca was about to protest, but when Mr. Rocca winked – the signal that the talk was over, she quickly adjusted what she was about to say, "You know what? Your father is right. Go on, have fun." Madison's mother was right; it was only about seven on a Friday night, still very early for Madison and Nick. The former blue ranger looked at her parents skeptically, but not for long.

'_No need to tell me twice.'_ Nick thought to himself. He grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and raced for the door, barely giving her enough time to grab her blue jean jacket off the coat rack. They were out the door already when they bumped into Chip and Vida.

"They kick you out already, Nick?" Vida teased.

"Uh – oh. Got to go." Chip pushed past and headed inside. Desperately trying to get away from the soon-to-be explosion of tempers.

"Come on guys." Madison pleaded with the two.

"Actually, he let us go." Nick shot back. Madison sighed, disgusted with the two's constant bickering. Nick turned to her and said, "Meet you at my bike, got to tie my shoe." Madison left to do as he asked, and was rather glad not to have to hang there and watch the two bite each other's heads off. Both Nick and Vida watched her walk down the path toward his bike muttering something about them not getting along.

Vida turned back to Nick. "Your sneakers are fine." She said looking down at his clean white sneakers.

"I know. I wanted to say thank you." Nick said with as much sincerity as he could.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Vida said.

"Whatever." Nick retorted, fed up with it all. He started to descend the porch steps when Vida's voice caught his attention.

"Just because you got one over on my parents doesn't mean you will me. I'll be watching you, Nick "Bowen" Russell." Vida warned using his full name, and pointing at him for emphasis.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way." Nick jested back, bowing as he left.

She was almost inside the house when she paused, and turned to face him before closing the front door completely behind her. She added, "Your welcome."

Nick turned around quickly. They both flashed a smile at each other before continuing to go their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" Madison asked.

"Nothing." Nick assured her, pulling Madison in tight and kissing her. After a few moments they broke apart starring dreamily into each other's eyes. The loud gurgling of Nick's stomach disrupted the moment between the two.

"We just ate." Madison pointed out amazed he was still hungry.

"No, you ate. I was too busy being grilled by you dad. I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon." Nick corrected. Madison gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Nick. I know it was anything but easy."

"It was nothing, if it was for you."

"You don't know how much this meant to me, or my parents. You mean so much to me. You're really something special." Madison told him, her face buried in his chest.

"Hey, it was nothing – seriously. And so are you . . . special to me, I mean. And you mean a lot – a whole lot. Lots and lots." Nick said, making her laugh. Madison smiled up at him, pulling away. A smirk appearing on his face, "Just call me, Mr. Special." _'Seems to be your dad's new name for me anyway.' _Nick recalled from earlier that night. His girlfriend looked at him like he was crazy. "Never mind." Nick said, dismissing his last comment.

"How 'bout the sub shop? My treat." Madison suggested.

"Sure, but I'll pay." Nick agreed to, sort of. Rather than get in an argument, Madison made one more suggestion, feeling guilty for the less then enjoyable night she subjected him to.

"And ice cream after? My treat?" She asked in her sweetest voice, the one she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Deal." Nick said hopping on his bike. Madison put on her helmet and hoped on, holding tight. _'I love having a bike.'_ Nick grinned under his helmet. And moments later they were gone, the moon lighting their way back towards town.

End Mr. Special


	2. The Prince and His Princess

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's long, don't have to tell me – I wrote it. I tried real hard to get the characters right, and I'm really proud of it, if I do say so myself. These go in no specific request order, they go in order of inspiration. Again, throw me names if you'd like even if it were just to emphasize one. Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews hope you all like this one just as much. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Prince and His Princess

Bridge and Z were sitting on the couch watching a martial arts flick when Syd came in. They had just finished a successful sting operation and were now relaxing. Syd skipped over to the automated chef and ordered a stack of butter toast. It had only been about a week since Bridge had gotten back from helping the Overdrive Rangers and six months since he was promoted to red ranger and started dating Syd.

Syd sat down by Bridge, throwing her legs over his lap and nestling into him until she was cozy. She presented him the plate of toast, knowing he couldn't resist.

"Toast?" Bridge asked happily.

"The butteriest." She said, wiggling her fingers in front of her face. Z rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds, she watched Bridge give a small peck on Syd's cheek before digging in. Z sat at the other end of the couch, pondering to herself, _'What is she up to?'_

Bridge was halfway done with his second piece and almost on his third when Syd decided to pop the question she had been dying to ask all last week. "Bridge. . . my parents are throwing their annual winter ball, and I really want to you come. Will you?" Syd asked her boyfriend in her sweetest voice, with her best puppy-dog face.

Z coughed loudly trying to mask her laugh, receiving a dirty look from her roommate. "I um. . . I – I don't think Sky would allow me to take off for – for something like that." Bridge stuttered.

"What wouldn't I give permission for?" Commander Tate asked, reading something on the clipboard he held in his hands.

"My parents' winter ball, I want Bridge to come." Syd answered, squeezing Bridge tightly. Panic was clearly shown on the red ranger's face as he awaited his friend's response. In the meantime, Z quickly grabbed a throw pillow to shield her mouth, hoping to muffle her laughter and hide her grin.

"Sure." The shadow ranger said without a second thought. Bridge dropped his plate of toast on the floor and almost choked on the piece of bread in his mouth. Syd squealed with joy, she kissed the former blue ranger and jumped off the couch.

"I've got to go plan out my outfit for the party. It's this Friday, Bridge. Don't forget. It'll be like Cinderella and Prince Charming, except for the Cinderella being poor part." Syd squealed again. "I'm so excited. Thanks Commander." She said happily skipping out of the room.

'_This should be interesting.'_ Z noted to herself. The newly appointed Commander walked over to the automated chef and ordered a beverage.

"What the hell Sky?!" Bridge blurted out. "Is this some sick way of getting back at me for going out with Syd?"

"No. I told you, I don't care if you two see each other. I really don't need you or Syd here Friday, anyway. I wanted to test some "C" and "D" squad cadets by putting them out in the field in shifts to see how they react to the real deal compared to the simulation here at SPD. We have yet to fill in the green ranger position. In addition, Sophie will be starting as the new SPD Blue Ranger that Friday, so we really won't be short handed. Furthermore, I'll have Z, who is a considered a veteran ranger by now, supervise it all. If an emergency comes up, I'll contact you." The Commander explained.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked Z. "I don't know anything about fancy parties. I don't even know what utensil you're suppose to use for what course."

"Don't look at me." Putting her hands up as if to ward off any further thoughts of asking her for help. "I'm from the streets. I don't know any more than you do. . . and that's not saying much."

Kat Manx walked in, handing Commander Tate something to look at. "Sky!" Bridge cried out.

"Sorry Bridge, but I got important things to attend to. Best of luck though." He wished his friend, and left with beverage, clipboard, and paper work in hand.

"Kat!" Bridge called, hopeful that maybe he could still pull the dinner off.

"No. Whatever it is – no." She stated. Bridge ran over to her, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

"Please Kat, you know how to be sophisticated, and I really need to learn all that etiquette stuff for Syd's parents' winter ball thing." He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"Come on, Kat." Z joined in.

"Fine. Tomorrow in my lab, don't be late." She said defeated. She soon left after hearing an explosion, and Boom's voice echo through the halls.

"Oh, Bridge!" Syd called cheerfully from the hall.

"I'd run, if I were you." Z said turning to Bridge, who looked rather alarmed.

The next few days were filled with capturing out laws, and being Syd's pack mule while she shopped for a dress to wear that Friday night, amongst getting a few dozen outfits for spring and summer. Unfortunately, Kat had to cancel Bridge's etiquette lesson to the night before.

It was almost midnight and all were tired. Boom and Z had opted to help Kat with her lesson on etiquette for Bridge, but as the clock struck half past midnight, Z and Boom were no more useful had they not been there at all. "Maybe we can go over. . ." began Kat, yawing.

"No Kat, it's hopeless. We've been at this for over three hours, I'm beat and you guys have been more than patient. Thanks everyone." Bridge said, heaving himself up off the floor.

"Bridge." Kat called after. "It's great you want to impress her parents, but just go and be yourself."

"Yeah. You're a great guy." Z said supportively.

"What's the worse that can happen, she realizes you and her are from two totally different worlds and breaks up with you. That would be extremely awkward then because you would have to work with her **every **day. Although, her and Sky were able to pull it off. . ." Boom stopped when he saw the glares the two women were giving him, and the scared look on Bridge's face from not realizing the damage that could result if this dinner didn't go well. Bridge left his friends to try and get a good nights rest, and for the most part he accomplished that goal.

**The Winter Ball**

The day had gone by fast – too fast. Implementing justice and overseeing the training of cadets made the day go by too quickly for Bridge's liking. Syd pulled up in her pink convertible to her parents' house. Bridge got out of the passenger's side and swallowed hard as he looked around him. Their property line didn't have an end or at least one that Bridge could see, and SPD looked much smaller when compared to the Drew mansion. The home was protected better than Fort Knox, the gates embellished with gold letters, their initials. Bridge surmised that they had guard dogs some where on the premises as he saw what looked to be left over bits of rawhide.

As they entered the fortress of old money that could have been dated back past the 90's, a woman came and took the coats from them to only hang them in the hall closet only a few feet away.

Syd took Bridge's hand and led him to a large sitting area where people (too many for Bridge to count) gathered in small groups hobnobbing, wearing jewelry and clothes worth more that his entire yearly salary before taxes. "I'll be right back." The pink ranger, who wore a pink strapless dress that stopped at the knees left to catch up with some old girlfriends from her old private school. Bridge, who wore a tux – he rented, and some dress shoes that he gotten as a Christmas gift from his father a few years back waited for his cheery princess to return. After about ten minutes, Bridge presumed she wasn't coming back anytime soon and wandered over to the snack buffet.

Popping bite sized snacks into his mouth one right after another, he soon felt as if he was being watched. Slowly and careful not to bump into any one or anything, he turned around to find a group of gentlemen, around his age surrounding him. "You must be Bridge." One gentleman, the ringleader, Richard, Bridge later came to find out, piped up. Bridge immediately knew that these men were not going to be his new friends in the least, and that for the first time in a long time the former blue ranger felt alone and in way over his head.

"The boy toy for a week. This week's flavor." A young brunette chimed in, Bridge hadn't noticed there before. _'I've been dating Syd for six months. What she mean by flavor of the week?' _

"You know they do serve dinner?" Another man with blonde hair said staring at the hors d'oeuvres Bridge had collected in his hand.

"You're a red ranger, right?" A leggy blonde asked. _'Where are they all coming from?!'_ Sweat began to form over his brow.

"Oh, no he's green, right?" The man, who towered over the rest, corrected the leggy blonde.

"Well, actually, you see-" Bridge began, but soon ended as an airy red head cut him off.

"I thought he was blue?" She said confusion in her voice; totally ignoring the fact Bridge was standing right there.

"Well, well, you're just all different colors, like the rainbow. What's next for ya, purple?" The ringleader asked, all his friends laughing.

"Umm. . . no. . ." Bridge started, overwhelmed by all the questions.

"Don't tell me there is a purple? Are you up for another promotion, old chap?" Richard continued, enjoying Bridge's suffering.

"I'm the red ranger now, actually." Bridge finally got out.

"Well, why am I not surprised. Syd always had a thing for red; I guess you could call it an obsession. Enjoy it while you can, I'm sure that Sky fella did. A shame he got promoted in a way, he was cute." An Asian woman interjected, smiling as she watched Bridge grab at his collar trying to loosen it. _'Obsession with red? Sky? What does Sky have to do with it? What did she mean enjoy it while I can? Am I just a some kind of fad?'_

Syd saw Bridge by the buffet table with a crowd of people. _'Oh no, Bridge! I never should have left him alone. Stupid Richard, and his little group of friends, they're such assholes.' _She started to weave through the crowd, desperately trying to get to her boyfriend, who looked beyond uncomfortable.

"Oh look, here comes Sydney." The brunette pointed out.

"Here comes the pink ranger to save the red ranger." The tall man quipped.

"I always thought it was the other way around." The blonde man jested.

"Some red ranger. . . Syd really knows how to pick'em." The Asian woman commented. They quickly scattered after that.

Moments later Syd ran up to him. "You all right?" she asked, concerned by the look on his face.

"Yeah." Bridge lied through his teeth, giving her a weak smile to help ease her worry. Bridge couldn't have looked more dejected and humiliated if he tried. The red ranger wanted to be anywhere but there, but as he looked in to his girlfriend's eyes, he couldn't do anything but smile at her, as much as it killed him. A servant came in and announced that dinner was ready, in which he took a deep breath and followed Syd into the dining area.

They all sat down for dinner. The table they sat at was long, and must have seated close to twenty if not more people. The young man starred at all the utensils in front of him. _'What were the rules again? Do you start from outside in, or inside to out? And what were all the other rules? I'm so confused. Too many questions. Man, my head is killing me.'_

"So Bridge, what are your future plans?" Mr. Drew asked.

"Um. . . I don't know." He answered hesitantly. Seeing her father's facial expression look far from pleased at his answer Bridge tried elaborating. "I kind of like to live one day at a time, each day cherishing all the things and people important to me." Smiling at Syd.

"Awe Bridge." Syd said smiling warmly back at him.

"That's encouraging." Syd's father cut in halting any attempts Syd was about make at kissing Bridge.

"I think what he means, is after you retire from ranger duty, what are your plans, career wise?" Mrs. Drew asked sweetly. Bridge smiled, _'Finally someone with a heart. . . but that doesn't really change my answer, but if I really think about it. He's probably not gonna like this one either.'_

"I guess I'll continue to work at SPD in the lab with Dr. Manx helping build new ranger gadgets." Bridge said honestly.

"Not as an experiment or test dummy." Richard said quietly to his friends, but loud enough for Bridge to hear. His friends snickered, while Bridge shot them a dirty look before turning his attention back to the Drew family.

"Doesn't sound like it pays much." Mr. Drew said coldly.

"Robert!" his wife scolded.

"Daddy!" Syd pleaded.

"What? It doesn't" He defended.

"It's all right, Syd." Bridge intervened.

"Yeah, what do you expect? He's use to being middle class." Richard retorted to his friends only loud enough again for Bridge to hear. Bridge glared at him, but refused to make a scene.

"Actually, sir. You're right. . . financially speaking. I don't really know what it pays, to be honest. But it will allow me to help make sure the rangers are equipped with the best and latest stuff, which will allow them to keep the city safe for everyone." Bridge explained. '_Always thinking of others. Always trying to help.'_ Syd mused to herself.

"I see." Her father remarked.

The plates were taken and replaced with another. Bridge hadn't even touched the salad they just had taken away, and any appetite he had was long gone along with his dignity. _'This is one battle I'm not gonna win. Why even bother? I'll never get their approval – this is ridiculous. I can't do anything right – in anyone's eyes.'_ Bridge thought to himself. The red ranger starred at his plate for a while before getting up and excusing himself. Not receiving a response he threw his napkin down on the table and quickly retreated from the room full of guests.

Syd watched Bridge exit, _'Where is he going?' _She shot out of her chair and was about to leave when her father spoke up.

"Where are **you** going?"

"Out." She replied with a huff. Syd could see Bridge already out the front door as she entered the long front hall. "Wait Bridge!" she called after him. She kicked off her heels, regretting the choice to wear them and ran with them in her hand. Of course, she didn't think she would be chasing after her boyfriend either.

It was a cold night, gray clouds hiding the stars and moon. Bridge adjusted his coat he had gotten from the hall closet and thought about how he was getting home. "I'll walk if I have to." He said determined to escape.

"Bridge!!" Syd called again, running up to him outside in her bare feet. "Where are you going?" She asked out of breath.

"Am I a fad? Because I'm a red ranger." Bridge asked, ignoring her question.

"What?" Syd said shocked by his question. It took her a few moments before it dawned on her what he meant. "I didn't date Jack, if you recall, Bridge. And just because I dated Sky, wasn't because he was the red ranger. And I'm not dating you because you got promoted to red ranger. Do you really think I'm **that** shallow?" She screamed at him. "Do you?" She said again in a softer voice.

Bridge looked down the driveway, he only had a hundred feet to go and he was free, but something told him to stay, that leaving was not an option. "No." He answered, not looking at her, feeling a shamed and stupid for asking it. He knew it wasn't true, but he also guessed he had to hear it, too.

"I've never seen her so upset." Mrs. Drew told her husband, as she watched the young couple from the study room window with him. " Not since the time you bought her the wrong color pony for her sixth birthday."

"Yeah, I bought a chestnut colored pony and she wanted a white one." He said, remembering fondly the tantrum she threw.

"Poor Bridge." Mrs. Drew commented.

"What?" Her husband demanded.

"Oh come on, Robert. You know better than anyone how cruel those people we call our "friends" can be. He was doomed before he even arrived. And **you** weren't any help. Our real friends are my old ones. And don't give me that look. You know I'm right, don't you? We have so much more fun with them. I'm right, you know? Even if you're not willing to admit it." She said angry at her husband's lack of hospitality to her daughter's boyfriend.

"It just proves how they are not suited for each other. Syd needs someone – someone more . . . more protective. . . stronger. He can't even handle a dinner." Robert Drew argued.

"He's the red ranger. They don't hand those out to anyone, you know? And facing you and all these cynical, cold people counts for something." She countered.

"It's different Liz." He reaffirmed, not being able to find another valid point to argue back with.

"How? If I remember correctly, I was borderline middle class to low class." She said, trying to douse any attempts Mr. Drew had to establish that he was right in any aspect.

"Yeah, but we loved each other. Didn't matter the money, or the social class. Nothing was going to keep me from being with you and you from me." He said victoriously, a smile on his face, remembering the trouble their marriage caused at first, until everyone got use to it, and accepted it.

"And you don't think they love each other?" She challenged, bringing him crashing back down to reality. It was a good thing she didn't expect an answer because Robert Drew just scoffed at her question before turning his attention back to his daughter and her boyfriend outside.

A silence had fallen over the two outside. Both horrified, scared that this was it. Bridge glanced down the driveway then back at his girlfriend. He took a deep breath. "I can't give you this, Syd!" He exploded. Syd was taken back a little by it. "I can't give you any of it! The cars. The mansion. All this!" He yelled flailing his arms. "The food. I can't even tell you what I've been eating the last two hours, **but** I can tell you I can't afford it. Not now. . . not in twenty-five years. . . not in fifty! Well, maybe in fifty, but that's a hell of a long time to wait. I don't know how to fit this life style the talking, the walking, the dressing, and the attitude. I don't even think I'm fit to serve people with this lifestyle." He finished out of breath.

"What happen to cherishing one day at a time?" She asked

"I try – I use to, but lately. . ." He trailed off. "But lately all I can do is think of my future. . . with you." He paused. He saw the amazed look on her face. She couldn't believe it, what was going on, Bridge had never been so flustered. He had always been the calm one. "You tend to do that, you know? When you love someone – when you fall in love. . . you tend to include them in your future and think about all the wonderful things you're gonna do together in the future both short and long term. And it always starts that way, but in the end, you and I – I always see us miserable." He said exhausted.

"Miserable? You think we're gonna be miserable in the future?" Her eyes watering.

"I don't want us to be, but you'll want things I can't afford and be miserable and I'll be miserable because I can't give them to you. You know how much I make, Syd. It's not that much." Bridge said remorsefully.

"You think I need this, all this?!" She yelled. "Well, I don't!" She answered herself, throwing one heel in the flowerbed on the other side of the driveway and the other into the fountain in front of the house.

"What is Sydney doing? Throwing her heels?!" She asked her husband, astonished by her daughter's out-landish behavior.

"Who knows?" Robert answered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Syd, give me a break. You don't need it? Every two minutes you're buy'in a new purse, or shoes, or clothes." He retorted.

"Sue me for trying to look beautiful. Would you rather me not look pretty, and look ugly. Sorry for wanting to look deceit for you!" She snapped.

"I think you look beautiful – gorgeous even, without all that stuff, Syd. You could wear a burlap sac and look amazing." Bridge told her.

"A burlap sac?" She repeated, folding her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"I hear they're coming back this season." He informed her, trying not to laugh. Syd couldn't help but crack a smile at his silliness. Bridge looked up into the cloudy night sky.

The former blue ranger felt the pink ranger collide into him, hugging him tightly. "Don't leave." She pleaded between sobs. Her mascara running down her cheeks, staining his white shirt.

"I won't leave." He said holding her close.

"No. I mean, don't leave **me**." Syd elaborated.

"Syd your freezing." Bridge noticed, his girlfriend shivering against him. It had started snowing out. The first snowfall of the season. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her arms distance away so he could take off his coat. "Here, put it on." Syd refused, shaking her head adamantly.

"I'm not taking it until you answer me, Bridge." She said teeth chattering. Bridge looked at her perplexed, rewinding the conversation in his head to the last thing she said. Bridge made Syd, as reluctant as she was, put on his coat. He looked in her the eyes. "I wouldn't desert, abandon, or **leave** the person I care about more than anything or anyone in this entire universe . . . meaning you, Syd.

She subdued her sobs, and told him something that she couldn't have meant more at that moment, "I love you, Bridge."

"I love you, too, Syd." He told her, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Robert!" Liz Drew commanded, startling her husband. Mr. Drew turned leaving the study and heading to the front hall, his wife hot on his heels. She halted when her husband swung the front door open.

"Hey, come on in you two! I already have one ice sculpture, I don't need another." He yelled out to them.

"Let's go, Syd. Don't want to make your dad mad." He teased.

"What are we going to do – you know. . . financially?" She asked. Bridge gave her a confused look. "In the future, I mean." She clarified as they walked toward the house.

"Well, I could always start charging for my services as a red ranger. But I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." Bridge joked, receiving a playful hit from Syd. "Don't worry about it, we're SPD, we'll find a way." He smiled at her.

"I look horrible . . . my make up." She groaned.

"You look beautiful to me." Bridge said kissing her on the lips not caring her father was watching.

"Yeah, screw everyone else." Syd giggled at her own remark.

"Come on you two." Her father beckoned.

Bridge, Syd, Mr. and Mrs. Drew entered the ballroom and immediately all eyes were on them.

"Wow. Don't you two look horrid? Well you dress and look like what you date. . . a mess. Too much for you to handle, Bridge? Tired? Giving old ladies parking tickets wear you out?" Richard remarked, his friends laughing at his last comment.

'_I know him.'_ Bridge thought. _'I have definitely seen him somewhere, but where?'_ A devilish grin appeared on Bridge's face. Syd and her father were about to say something when Bridge cut them off. "Actually, I helped supervise our green ranger recruitment for a little, and after I helped stop a high speed chase, then I stopped and helped a kid who had climbed up a tree too high get down, and finally I, along with my beautiful – no, gorgeous pink ranger, and the rest of my awesome team caught a group of criminals holding a building full of people hostage for ransom. What did you do today?" He asked with a smirk. "I know. You hid under a desk for several hours clutching your laptop, while your employees were herded into the lobby and held hostage by five stressed out, very desperate and dangerous criminals. Or at least that's what you were doing when I found you this late afternoon. How have you been since then?" Bridge asked smiling triumphantly.

Syd's jaw hit the floor in utter amazement, along with everyone else's in the room. _'Go Bridge!' _she cheered quitely to herself. She displayed a triumphant grin at Richard and his crew, hugging Bridge's arm tightly. "Come on Bridge, this song has our names written on it." She said tugging him on to the dance floor.

The ringleader and his band of hecklers looked on dumfounded by what just happened. Mr. Drew chuckled lightly and turned toward the young man and his friends, "Richard" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Drew?" He said innocently.

"Shut up." Robert Drew commanded. "That's my little girl's boyfriend your messing with." Richard looked at him incredulously, not quite sure how to respond. "Let me explain something to you. You upset my daughter's boyfriend, Bridge. . . you upset her. . . you upset her – you upset me. And you don't want to upset me."

"Or you'll do what?" the young man challenged.

" I'll fire you."

"You can't fire me!" He declared.

"I was going to announce it later, but I'll tell you now. Your daddy's corporation has just been taken over. . . by me. And that little stint you pulled today, you're display of being a selfish coward with no regard for anyone but yourself, meaning your employees – does not reflect well on Drew Industries. In addition, I had my men investigate the money situation concerning the disappearing large sums of money. You are walking a fine line, boy. So word from the wise, don't piss me off!" Mr. Drew finished.

"So, you're not gonna fire me?" Richard asked sheepishly.

"Not tonight, that is if you don't piss me off. But Monday work begins, and there is going to be a lot of changes, I can guarantee you that." He warned looking at Richard and his friends sternly. Richard just slouched further into his chair, as his friends retreated away from the older gentleman.

"Come Robert, I hear our song playing." Liz Drew said, beaming at her husband for coming to her daughter and her boyfriend's defense, something she never saw him do before, and for telling that bratty, cowardly boy, Richard and his friends off. The married couple left to join the young couple on the dance floor. Soon everyone was slow dancing. The rest of the night went well for Bridge and Syd, much to their relief.

**SPD Lounge the next morning**

"Wow, how romantic." Sophie said in complete awe of Syd's story about her previous night.

"Yeah, in a messed up fairy tale kind of way." Z said sarcastically, resulting in Syd hitting her with a pillow.

"Where is Bridge, anyway?" Sophie inquired.

"Yeah, where is your prince, princess?" Z followed up.

"What about prince and princesses?" Asked Bridge, who just came in to the room.

"Nothing." Syd dismissed. Bridge sat down by Syd and handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"What are these for?" Syd asked, confused. She loved the thought, but didn't quite understand the reason behind it.

"For our fight yesterday. Sorry." Bridge explained and apologized.

"Funny you should mention that. I actually wanted to say sorry as well – for the fight, and the dinner." She told him, handing him a plate stacked with butter toast and a glass of strawberry milk in his favorite green cup. "No strings attached." She added.

Bridge took the food and drink, and set them on the end table next to him. "Thanks." He said kissing her.

"Awe. That's so sweet, both apologizing to each other, only strengthening the love between them." Sophie said.

"That's it, no more romantic comedies for you." She warned the blue ranger.

"I see you survived. Congrats." Commander Tate, who had just walked in said, observing the two.

"No thanks to you Commander." Z retorted, as Sophie giggled.

"Hey, I had things to do. It was just a dinner anyway." He defended.

"You don't have the right to talk, Sky." Syd scolded. "You didn't even come with me to my parents' winter ball when we were dating. You backed out the last minute with a lame excuse I might add." Syd stuck her tongue out at him before cuddling up to Bridge, who was finding this new revelation rather funny.

Everyone continued to laugh, as Sky's face turned beat red.

End The Prince and His Princess

Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review, they are greatly appreciated.


	3. With All My Heart

Chapter 3: With All My Heart

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the crisp air biting at their nose. "Alyssa, this isn't necessary."

"It is too. You met my parents, Cole, it's only right for me to meet yours."

The Blazing Lion and Noble Tiger walked hand in hand through the cemetery. Alyssa led the way as a very reluctant Cole huffed and sighed the entire time.

The sound of crackling grass under their feet stopped as their shadows draped over two head stones. Cole looked at his fiancée, soon-to-be wife in three weeks, pleading with his eyes to leave, but the white ranger stood firm. Cole let out one more sigh. "Mom . . .Dad, this is Alyssa. You've met before, but you might not remember."

Cole's eyes turned glossy from the tears that were surfacing. He smiled at his girlfriend, before continuing. "She's . . . she's my better half. She's smart, funny, and has a heart of gold. And she's a great cook." Cole rubbed his stomach for emphasis with his free hand. The young man let out a choked up sigh. Alyssa squeezed his hand as she too, tried to maintain her composure. Sure enough, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's so great to meet you both." She turned the red ranger. "He's the best. caring, kind, and always thinking of others." She paused for a moment. "I love him with all my heart."

Cole leaned in and kissed her. "I love you with all my heart, too." He looked down at the head stones, then back at Alyssa. "Thank you."

Alyssa kissed Cole again. "I know you miss them. I wish I could have met them."

"Me too." He replied. They lowered their heads and paid their respects. "Good-bye Mom, good-bye Dad."

"Good-bye." Alyssa whispered. The white and red ranger walked back to the iron-fenced gate entrance, Alyssa wrapped her arm around his waist as Cole did the same.

Near by under a willow tree stood two transparent figures, rays of gold emanating from them. "I like her." Said the woman to the man.

"Me too."

"She'll be good for him. I have confidence in them."

"They remind me of us . . . how much we loved – love each other." The gentleman corrected. Smiling at the woman.

"I'm so proud of him, our son."

The rays dimmed to a soft light as they vanished with wind that had come through, leaving only a heart shaped patch of red and white tulips in their wake.

End With All My Heart

Hope you all liked it. I know it's not humorous like the others, but I really wanted to write this. Please leave a review/comment.


	4. Operation Switch

**A/N:** Sorry for the major delay in updating, but it will pick up . . . hopefully. Thanks to all who reviewed. It took me a really long time to write this, scrapping the first one completely and starting over. I'm not completely content, but I'm not sure if that's just the perfectionist in me or not. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think. Enjoy! The Ninja Storm crew is about 22 –24 yeas old.

Chapter 4: Operation Switch

**Storm Chargers**

"Okay Blake, don't forget Friday is warm-ups, and then Saturday is the big race. You win this and you're a shoe in for nationals." Kelly reminded him.

"I know, I know. Relax Kelly." His sponsor gave an exasperated sigh, leaving to help a customer.

"Hey Blake, what did you want to show me, or us so bad?" Shane asked, as Cam, Dustin, and Hunter crowded around the navy ranger.

"What do ya think?" Blake asked, showing his friends the diamond ring he bought.

"It's nice . . . I guess. But don't you usually buy those for when you're gonna ask a girl to marry you?" Dustin inquired, scratching his head.

"Duh." Responded Cam, slapping the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger up-side the head.

"Personally, I think you're crazy. But then again, I always thought I would be the first to get married." Hunter jested.

Before the motor cross rider could get any further opinions, Shane interjected, "Quickly, here she comes." Blake closed the small velvet box and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted cheerfully. Blake and Tori shared a kiss, while the others howled and whistled.

The Blue Ninja Storm Ranger rolled her eyes, "Will you guys grow up?"

"Why? What's in it for me?" Dustin retorted, getting the others to snicker.

Turning to her boyfriend, "I just came by to let you know my dad has a big business meeting Friday to attend and he won't be able to make it for dinner. Instead, he wants to meet us for lunch on Saturday at that ultra swank, new café on Broad Street, okay?"

"Yeah, no prob." Blake assured her.

"Cool. I got to go though, I'm suppose to be meeting a delivery guy for surf board supplies at my shop." She exited the store in a hurry, but not before kissing the navy ranger good-bye.

"Uh . . . dude." Dustin began. "I know I'm not always on top of things, but you just told Tori that you would meet her and her dad on Saturday at noon. Isn't the race Saturday at noon, too?"

"Huh?" Blake thought a minute, "No!" He looked at his friends and began to panic. "What am I gonna do?"

"Go to the race, bro." Hunter said, Dustin nodding his head in agreement.

"Whoa, bad idea." Cam quickly countered. "If you're planning on asking her father permission to marry his daughter, skip the race."

"No way! This is a race for nationals." Hunter barked back at Cam.

"Yeah, but I think his **future happiness** with Tori sits a little higher on his priority list, Hunter." Cam growled.

"Guy!" Blake interjected. "There's got to be a way to do both."

"How? You can't be in two places at once. And this will probably come as a shocker . . . but I agree with Cam." Hunter and Dustin both shot the Red Wind Ninja a look of hurt and betrayal. "I mean, if it were me, I'd pick Maria over a skate boarding competition, especially if it were something like this." He said pointing to the blue velvet box the younger Bradley brother held in his hand.

"Well, someone's gone soft." The Yellow Earth Ninja retorted with a huff. Shane simply threw his friend a dirty look back.

The boys continued to argue with each other until Kelly came by and told them she was closing up shop.

**Bradley Residence**

The two brothers were walking to their apartment when Blake spoke up. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I already told you what I think you should do."

"I know, I know. I need to win the race. The money I would make for winning has to be used for a down payment on the ring."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked incredulously. "I thought you bought the ring already with your savings. How do you have it, if you haven't bought'n it already?"

"I have no savings! I didn't start one until we got to Blue Bay Harbor. Living with sensei prior, I never needed one. Even so, all my money went into my bike. The only reason I have it is because I know Mr. Toffer, the town jeweler. I explained to him that I wanted to propose to Tori while her father was in town – it would be perfect. Plus, I used to clean his windows and display cases in his store and vacuums inside to pick up some extra cash, so he trusts me to pay him. But he wants the money Monday and her father is only going to be in town Saturday. I need this money so I can give him that down payment. What the hell am I gonna do?" The younger Bradley brother said with a defeated tone.

Hunter watched his brother drag his feet through the apartment and to his room. He felt so bad for him. _'There has to be a way. Think Hunter, think!'_

Blake laid in bed wide-awake, Hunter's snoring penetrating through the wall that connected the two rooms. _'If there was just some way to stall one of them, then I could make both. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Damn.'_ The Navy Ranger let his mind wonder a little longer before his exhaustion forced him asleep.

**Friday Night**

Blake walked into Storm Chargers to see the store dark, except where the few lights over the couches hung. "What's up?" Blake asked the group of men sitting there. "Where's Kelly?"

"I told Kelly I'd close up, and we think we have a solution to your problem." Hunter supplied. "How was practice?"

"It went fine. I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. Tori doesn't know a thing. I told her my big race is next weekend." The motor cross racer informed. He pulled up a chair next the thunder ninja. "Well?"

"Okay. Well there's no way we can stop the race, but we may be able to stop her dad." Shane started.

"Mr. Hanson is loaded, he's a CEO for a big corporation. I'm sure by now that any and all transportation is first class. First class flights, boats, and car services, a.k.a. limousines." Cam assisted.

"How much do you know about him?" Dustin asked curious to know and in the process cutting Cam off.

"I know she gets along with her dad for the most part, but when they butt heads, they really butt heads. Tori loathes her mother. I don't think they've spoken in years." Blake answered.

"Yeah, well lets just say our battle with Lother was nothing compared to what her parents' put Tori through when they got divorced when she was fourteen." Shane told his fellow ranger. "Basically –"

"Basically, he was a major surfer . . .gone pro and everything. But then he busted up his knee in a competition and went all corporate America . . . that was about when . . ." Dustin mused, staring at the ceiling like the answer would be written there.

"She was five. He taught her how to surf, and they still do, but it seems they tend to do that less and less now a days. So any and all time that she and her father spend is precious and valued." Answered the Samurai Ranger in a rather annoyed tone fro being interrupted by the yellow ranger in the first place.

"Sad, really. One thing I know, is he is really critical about who Tori hangs with. He's kind of a hard ass. I'm surprised me and Waldo over here passed." Shane said, as Dustin glared. The red ninja continued with all seriousness. "How you managed to avoid meeting her father . . . well, I guess with all his traveling it wasn't that hard, but my point is – this has to go perfectly." Shane had fit very well into the role of big brother to Tori over the years, and Blake was the only guy he trusted with her, so he really wanted this to go well for him.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Blake eagerly.

The men huddled close, like they were calling a football play. Three hours, two pizza boxes, and a case of soda later they hammered out all the details.

As they got up to go their separate ways, Blake turned to his friends. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my friends to back me up. It's just a shame I couldn't' just invite her dad to watch me race. That way I could really show him what I do and how good I am. Show him I know what I'm doing and stuff . . . that I can provide for Tori and I and we'll make it. That I have a plan for a future, we are just two love struck teens."

"I'd stick with the dinner. I don't think Mr. Hanson would really think fondly going to a motor cross race. The dirt, screaming fans, the other stuff that your not too sure is that clings to your clothes and body." The yellow ranger remarked.

"Yeah, bro, that would be a really bad idea. Better to go with our plan." The skateboarder added. "Trust us." He said, pointing to him and Dustin.

"Definitely dude." Dustin finished, nodding his head in agreement to what Shane had said.

"It's just that it would have made things easier." Blake said softly. "Thanks guys, I really couldn't do it without you guys."

"I don't know about those two . . ." Dustin began, gesturing to Shane and Cam, who both had girlfriends, "but just remember to make sure the bride's maids are hot, especially the ones we get paired up with." Dustin finished, with a smirk.

"Definitely." Hunter chimed in.

"Deal." Blake replied, with a roll of his eyes, his brother following him out the door.

**Saturday**

Blake watched as the time on his phone said 11:30 am. "Everything set?" He asked as Hunter walked up.

"Yeah, Dustin's gonna pose as the chauffer and drive all over, making them at least a half hour late." He said with a victorious grin.

**Blue Bay Harbor Mall**

Dustin stood outside the entrance of the mall, anxiously awaiting Tori and her father to come out. Cam had hacked into the limousine company's drivers' log the night prior and figured out that Mr. Hanson had arranged for a limo to pick them up that afternoon from the mall after their "quality boding" time.

"Must be some type of event. Seems like a few limos are here." Dustin said to himself. "Fas-hion Extrava-gan-za, huh?" The yellow ranger read aloud. "All I have to do is usher them into my limo when I see them." He reminded himself with a tone of excitement, rubbing his fake beard and mustache. The yellow ranger also wore a full black suit to make himself look like a true professional chauffer. Well he couldn't let Tori know it was him, seemed logically to Dustin. He had already made the switch all he had to do was get them in the limo. "Tori will never recognize me in this disguise." He said cheerfully.

As Dustin kept an eye out for the Hansons, he was distracted by a pretty blonde roller-blading by. "Hot babe two o'clock . . . or is that nine o'clock." He looked back to the entrance of the mall starting to get impatient. "Wow Tori is sure dressed up, forgot they're going to a swank place." Then it dawn on the motor cross racer. "No, wait they're suppose to be going into the my limo. Why aren't they going into my limo?" Checking the limo fast, he noticed on a piece of paper it said destination Fashion Extravaganza. "Oh no! I switched with the wrong driver." He panicked, watching the limo with Tori and her dad in it drive away. Dustin stared at his cell before making the call, "Oh man, Hunter's gonna kill me."

**Racetrack**

Blake had just left his friends to tell Kelly he was all set. Shane, Hunter, and Cam had just chosen the red ranger's house to celebrate a job well done when the crimson ranger's phone rang.

"Hello." Hunter answered. "What do you mean, you switched with the wrong driver? Dustin!"

"Awe man. I knew I should have done it. Damn it, Dustin." Shane remarked, hitting himself the head.

"Now what?" Cam asked.

"Now we hope they get lost, or traffic." Hunter said depressed.

"Hey guys, wish me luck on both, right? Everything's set?" He asked, completely oblivious to what was truly going on.

"Yeah, everything's a go, bro." Hunter quickly answered, getting confused looks from Cam and Shane. As Blake rolled his bike to the starting point, Shane and Cam turned to their blonde friend.

"Maybe I'm mistaken, but didn't Dustin just call saying he **didn't** have Tori or her father with him?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, but if I tell him the truth, he won't be able to concentrate." Hunter justified. "I know how Blake thinks."

"Oh boy." Shane sighed, the other two nodding in agreement.

**Half hour later**

"Yo, bro, you need to go." Hunter told his younger brother for the hundredth time.

"Why?" The younger Bradley inquired through his teeth as another victory picture was taken.

"Because Dustin never made the switch." Shane supplied.

"What?! I thought you had it handled?" Sheer panic claiming the Thunder Ninja.

"We didn't want say anything because we didn't want you mess up the race, we know you need the money." Hunter defended.

"Kelly, I got to go." Blake told his sponsor/manager, darting off to his bike.

"Wha – why?" She asked, as she watched her rider rev his bike's engine and take off.

**Café**

Tori tapped her fingers rhythmically at the table her and her father were seated at. "I'm really sorry dad. Blake isn't usually like this." She apologized.

"The way a man acts or treats someone – "

"Blake loves me, dad." She interrupted. "Something must have happened. He never goes back on his word. He said he'd be here." She defended, gazing at her watch as it struck one o'clock.

"I'm sorry my little surfer girl, but I have to go." Mr. Hanson rose from his seat. Tori watched her father get up with disappointing eyes.

"I'm sorry . . . again." She got up from her seat, sliding the chair in. The blue ranger refused to look her father in the eyes; she didn't want him to see the tears of disappointment spill. She took a deep, calming breath, and blinked back the tears, looking up at her father as he began to speak.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's him that should be sorry." He pushed his chair in and turned to his daughter. "I know we don't spend the time we use to together, but honey, I think maybe you need time to be by yourself to think. Why don't you come to Japan with me for the month."

"No thanks, I have my own business to take care of." He declined politely.

"I'm sure Shane or Cam or Dus – Shane and Cam could take over for a little. It's just that you were so excited and he's not here. Plus, this isn't the first time he's disappointed you. You said that he once betrayed your trust and used you." Her father said slowly trying to recall that night he talked to his angel over the phone, while she cried her eyes out. "Plus, my little surfer girl, you told me that things haven't been right for a while. Said he hasn't been around for the last couple of weeks, going out all the time, acting weird. Ever think he may be chea – "

"No – he's not cheating on me, not with another girl. And he's changed, it was all a misunderstanding. Plus, it was four years ago."

"What about the last couple of weeks?"

"I don't know. It's nothing." Tori just rather have dropped the subject, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, think about it, Tori. Maybe you need to think about where this relationship is going. Four years – you're not teens anymore. You said it yourself that if he gets this big deal he'll be traveling all over the world for months at a time. Can you handle not being with him, or seeing him?"

"I do it now." She said with a pinch of resentment.

"Ouch." Her father jested, making Tori smile.

"I trust him." It was hard for her to hide her anger at her boyfriend. He knew it was important, and to not even call. _'And what's his reason for acting weird the last couple of months.'_ She asked herself. _'I know Blake doesn't do things without a reason.' _She thought, recalling the time he met up with that other ninja to train to use that specialty weapon. How he tried to hide it, and was acting weird.

"Well I just want you to think about your future, that's all." Her father said with an arch of his eyebrow.

"I will. . . maybe Japan would be nice." She said slowly, Blake had been so withdrawn, like he was hiding something. He had been so motor cross focused, sometimes when they were in their apartment together, he acted like she wasn't there. Going out all the time to do 'stuff'". _'Maybe a little time with dad, and away from everything would be good.'_

"Come on sweetie." He said gesturing to the door. Tori nodded remorsefully.

**Racetrack**

Blake had been gone five minutes when it dawned on the older Bradely brother. "Where's the ring?" Knowing very well, there were no pockets on a racing uniform.

Both Shane and Cam checked their pockets thoroughly. The trio looked at each other in sheer horror realizing who must have it.

**Café**

Tori and her father were walking through the restaurant when Blake raced in, tracking mud, hay, and grass with him. He was completely covered from head to toe in dirt, and other debris when he stopped inches from smacking into Mr. Hanson and his daughter. "Tori." He exhaled.

"Blake? You went riding when you knew my dad and I were waiting – when we had plans?" She said hurt and visibly angry.

"I can explain." Blake quickly supplied, as he watched his girlfriend fold her arms across her chest and scowl at him. "I had a race. The big race, the one that leads to nationals and the big contract deal." He added, breathing heavily in attempts to catch his breath.

"You said that race wasn't until next week. Why'd you lie?" She snapped. "What's going on Blake? You've been acting weird for weeks now." She asked concerned.

Blake didn't want to propose this way. He had it planned out and this was the exact opposite of his plan. "I was buying a ring . . . an engagement ring." He said softly.

"A ring?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Blake dug into what would have been in his pocket had he not been wearing his racing uniform. "Uh-oh." He looked up at Tori.

"That's not funny Blake." Tori said as she watched the navy ranger frantically pat himself down in hopes he'd magically find it.

"Come on Victoria." Mr. Hanson said comfortingly. "Blake it was . . . nice meeting you." He finished not wanting to make a scene.

"I know I kid around a lot, but I'm joking this time. I've been trying to save up for this ring. I really did buy one, wait Tori!" He said darting in front of them to halt them in their exit. "I really do love, and I'm sorry I've been really not myself, but I was doing odd jobs to save up for the ring and I wanted to surprise you."

"Enough young man. Can't you see you're upsetting my daughter even more?" The former pro surfer firmly replied, trying to maneuver around him.

"Hold up everyone." Cried Dustin as he burst into the cafe. He trotted to a stop in front of the group.

"Dustin?" Tori asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

The yellow ranger nodded his head, ripping off the fake beard and mustache. "OW!!" He screamed, his face red from where the fake facial hair was.

"Wha . . . never mind." The surfer wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Here ya go." Dustin said, handing the velvet box to Blake.

The navy ranger nodded his head in thanks and got down on one knee. "Tori will you marry me?"

"I . . . uh . . . yes!" She cried out, as the shock finally left her.

Mr. Hanson gave an approving nod, before turning to Tori's old friend. "Dustin why the suit?"

"Thought I'd dress up for the occasion." He laughed nervously.

"This has got the be the weirdest day. . . ever." Her father commented.

Blake and Tori celebrated with a kiss, "Awww." Dustin commented before receiving an odd look from the blue ranger's father.

**Storm Chargers**

"Mission accomplished." Hunter said raising his soda up and clanking it with the others.

"I just don't see why you didn't tell me Blake." Tori remarked, cuddling up to her fiancée more.

"Because I know how much that lunch meant to you and your dad. I did want to disappoint you. I was going to ask your dad's permission then propose to you, but it kind of got messed up." He explained with a sheepish grin.

"Aww, that's sweet Blake, but my dad would have loved to see you race."

"What?" The motor cross racer said almost spitting out his soda.

"Yeah, my dad knows how important competitions are. He was a pro surfer before the accident, he would have definitely preferred that, it would have given him the chance to know the real Blake Bradely." Tori justified, giving a 'duh' kind of look.

"But . . . Dustin and Shane said you dad was a hard ass."

"Yeah, maybe when he's cutting a business deal, but when you really get to know him, he's a great guy. The only time he's really an ass is when you piss him off." She justified, giving the yellow and red ranger a dirty look.

"Huh? Must of changed . . . whateve." Shane interjected, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Now that you mention it, that would have been cool to have him come and easier." Dustin chimed in, dipping another nacho into the bowl of melted cheese.

Blake glared at them. "You're dead!"

"Huh?" Was all Dustin could muffle out, his mouth full of nachos, before making a mad dash out the store along with Shane, Blake hot on their heels.

"Kids." Cam commented, as Tori and Hunter burst out laughing.

End Operation Switch

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review, positive or constructive, reviews would really help. Thanks.


End file.
